fictionalvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Baratheon
Robert Baratheon was the first son of Steffon and Cassana Baratheon also having two younger brothers Renly and Stannis Who he never loved after Robert,s parents died he was fostered by Jon Arryn and became close with Foster brother Ned Stark Caring for him more than he ever did Stannis and Renly Robert became bethrothed to Ned,s Sister Lynna Stark however she was allegedly Kidnapped by King Aerys Targaryen,s son Rhaegar Aerys then had Ned,s brother and Father Killed for protesting the kidnapping this Sparked the rebellion led by Ned Robert and Jon With Robert claiming the throne after Killing Rhaegar Ned and Robert Fell out temporarily due to Tywin Lannister brutally Sacking King,s landing and Gregor Clegane Murdering Some of Rheagar,s Children and Robert,s refusal to punish these acts despite being devastated Over Lyanna,s death Robert Married Tywin,s daughter Cersei in order to form an alliance with her Father the Marriage Was not a happy One Robert Fathered Several Bastards behind his Wife,s Back and the three Children he thought were his Myrcella Tommen and Joffrey actually belonged to Cersei,s brother Jaime Robert never got over Lyanna,s death Causing him to emotionally abuse Cersei one night while drunk Robert refered to Cersei as Lyanna showing he loved her like he never did Cersei Robert Invited Ned to be his hand as Ned was one of the few he trusted Ned asked for time to think but Robert added a sweetener by offering Joffrey,s hand in Marriage to Ned,s daughter Sansa ultimately Ned accepted the offer When Robert learned the Mad King,s daughter had married Khal Drogo he told Ned he planned to kill her to keep the seven Kingdoms Safe though it was obvious Robert was at least partially Motivated by his hatred of her Family after an altercation between Joffrey a direwolf and Ned,s younger daughter Arya, Arya was brought before Robert and truthfully blamed Joffrey Robert was disgusted at the thought Joffrey was beaten by a girl and tried to argue the fighting didn,t warrant Punishment as it was normal for Children to do but he ultimately agreed to have one of the stark,s other direwolfs killed to placate Cersei Robert,s talk of Killing Danerys became an actual Plot when Robert,s spies informed him of her location Robert ordered her assassination despite the fact she was pregnant Finally Ned had enough and resigned Ned was injured by Jaime who was furious over his brother Tyrion,s arrest when he woke he spoke to Robert and Cersei the latter of who tried to claim Ned attacked Jaime while drunk trying to get Ned Punished but Robert Refused to do so as the argument got more tense Robert Struck his wife then told her to be silent or face his wrath again Robert then restored Ned,s position threatening to give it to Jaime if Ned quit again Robert was later injured trying to kill a wild boar he was hunting While dying Robert apologised to Joffrey for not being a better Father then Sent Joffrey out telling him he didn't want to see what was about to happen he then had everyone leave so he could talk to Ned cancelling the attempt on Danerys life as well as requesting Ned make Joffrey into a better man than him . Category:Book Villains Category:Abusers Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Parents Category:Master of Hero Category:In love Category:TV Show Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Affably Evil Category:Wealthy Category:Tragic Category:Grey Zone Category:Game of Thrones Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Murderer Category:Usurper Category:Perverts Category:Adulterer Category:Chaotic Neutral